Penumbra
by Ladybug Oblivion
Summary: Fantasy, AU: 6x2xD 5x1 3x4 Humans never care who their wars effect, the rich, the poor, or even... dragons. The Draconians have something to say on that matter.


_All rights for characters, places, and concepts belong to their owners._  
Fantasy AU: 6x2xD 5x1 3x4

** Chapter 1: Bound**

Blinding white light was all anyone could see.

"Nonononono, no, no! HEERO!!!!!!!!"

Duo pushed Deathscythe forward trying to reach where Wing had fallen, just as the rest of their comrades were doing the same. Nataku reached the scorched gundam first. Its pilot leapt from the cockpit and scurried up Wing's torso and crawled inside.

"05! How is he? Is he okay? Do you need help getting him out? I'm almost..." Duo frantically broadcasted to the fallen unit.

"Would you just shut up? I trying to see!"

Mandarin curses were heard on the comms.

"He's in bad shape... don't know if he'll make it... Shit, Yuy, you're not the only pilot out here..." Wufei sighed in disgust. "Gentlemen, we need to fall back. I will take 01 with me. 03 grab Wing. 04, you will be the rear guard. 02, I need you to do what you do best."

"What's that?"

"Provide a distraction and annoy the hell out of these OZ bastards. Give us a two-hour head start and fall back to safe house 2587. Report in as soon as you arrive."

" Where will you be?"

"Safe house 517. Po is there and will be able to attend 01."

"Gotcha. All right, boys! Let's play!"

Deathscythe turn back to the Oz forces and sliced through the entire first line.

"Come on, you little shits! I just took out ten of ya! Are you going to let me get a way with that?"

Stunned, it took a moment before the remaining units to advance their attack. Each time a suit came in range, Duo's scythe would render it into scrap. With every lull in the battle, he would lure them away from his companions.

"That's right you assholes! Concentrate on me! Only on me!"

Nataku had already evac'ed Heero. However, Heavyarms was struggling to keep a hold of Wing. Quatre ended up having to assist in the recovery before they could leave the battlefield.

"It's about fucking time, you guys!" Duo heaved a sigh of relief. Playtime was over and it was time to get the hell out of here.

* * *

There was never a time in Chang Wufei's life that he hated himself more. His long time mate was dying because he failed to destroy the carrier with its deadly beam cannon. Wing would not have been struck and Heero would not be struggling to live. If that was not enough to disgust him, he had signed the death warrant for his friend. Duo had little chance to get away. They were being overwhelmed with the five of them. Despite this, Wufei had to believe in Duo's infernal luck to save them all. Duo could brazenly walk into the most heavily guarded compounds and complete seemly impossible missions. It was exactly what they needed right now, the impossible.

" Just hang on, love, hang on."

Wufei gently caressed his lover's arm.

"We'll be home soon."

Home. Not a safe house. Not a base. Not a ship. Home. Back to their mountainous countryside with its evergreen forests and sparkling lakes. Back to the kingdom they left to stop the humans from the dragging the civil war across their boards. Back to the Great Draconian Empire of Chang.

No human tread its lands. Those few that did never lived to tell the tale. This was the crux of his guilt. While Trowa and Quatre were ambassadors from the Euro Alliance and Heero, his beloved mate, Duo was human. A human his people would not tolerate in their lands, let alone the palace. This was the true reason for him sending Duo to another safe house.

"Nataku, keep him safe from harm so that I may ask for his forgiveness."

* * *

Duo had managed to evade his pursuers and was in route to SH517.

"Thanks, buddy!" He patted the console with obvious affection. "You're cloaking abilities rock!"

Another couple of hours then he could get a descent meal and rest. He was just about to lock in the coordinates for autopilot, when an overwhelming feeling of fear and desperation struck him.

"What the hell!"

He rubbed his chest to try to relieve the feeling. The sensation only strengthened.

"Fine! I'm coming! Put a cork in it!"

Whatever it was did not, as Duo so elegantly put it, "put a cork in it". No, if anything, the emotions were almost debilitating. Duo focused on controlling his breathing and directed Deathscythe to land near a quaint little village. Whoever was emoting was there.

Making his way into town, the telltale signs of Oz occupation could be seen. Most of the buildings appeared to have been bombarded by MS and patrols were searching each and every building. Duo was being drawn to the last home along the village's main street. It had not been searched yet. Blending into the shadows, he made his way passed the soldiers and into the house.

The sight that greeted him tore him to pieces. The roof must have caved in when it was shelled.

"Hang on!"

Duo rushed to the side of the van-sized green dragon. Her eyes opened at his voice. She looked on him with anguish and elation.

_"You came."_ Even her telepathy was pain tinged.

"You called and I answered, my Lady. How may I serve you?"

_"Please care for them as your own." _

"Care for who?"

Duo's curiosity was piqued. They both knew there was nothing to be done to save her. But if he could grant her dying wish, he would.

The great beast shifted and moaned in pain. When she moved far enough, she paused to catch her breath. Two small children sat up trying to dry their tears and stifle their sobs. They were dressed in fine oriental silks and bore the crests of the Chang royal family upon their left cheek.

_"They are my precious children. I can think of no one better to server as their protector than the great Lord Shadow Stalker."_

She had caught him off guard. Few knew that name.

"Your Highness, Chang Meiran, I pledge to you that I, Duo Maxwell, the Shadow Stalker, ruler of the Evarian Empire, third of the Draconian Trinity, shall raise and protect your children till the last of my immortal soul is spent."

She sighed in relief. Stretching her head forward, she touched just above his heart.

_Thank you. May Nataku shine on you always!"_

An aubergene glow began to pulse where she had touched. At first, it appeared as a sphere. Then it formed two tentacle arms that stretch out to the children. It encompassed each child in its glow till it pulsed one last time and faded. A large amethyst rested on the heart of both children and Duo, binding mother to child.

Meiran smiled one last time to her children, closed her eyes, and quietly passed away. Her body shimmered and vaporized in a flash of emerald light.

Duo knelt down and held the children close. They sobbed their grief together in the comforting embrace.

"My Lady, you will not be forgotten."

Waiting no longer, he closed his eyes and called. He called to the shadows, drawing them in. Black wings exploded from his back. He demanded the shadows take form. Wind kicked up debris in a vortex surrounding the trio. He bent the shadows to his will.

From the window, an Oz soldier looked on in horror. Shadows pulled towards the young man in black. Just when he thought it was over, the dark angel opened glowing cobalt eyes. The black mass spasmed and engulfed the small party, and then... they were gone.


End file.
